The End? or the Begining?
by stonecold
Summary: So this is what it is like to have your whole world taken away from you. to have your very world destroyed before your eyes. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **well this thought came to me and it sounded good so i put it down and that is that so tell me if it is good or bad review's are welcom.**

* * *

Minutes seconds hours days years. Your whole world can change in the blink of an eye or it can change over a long long time. My life however changed in a very short period of time I would say it took about a good twenty seconds for my life no my whole world to change. As I sit there on my knees holding my mothers head in my lap I realize what a second really means it is not a small amount of time that leads to a greater amount.A second is the most precious time know the human race. And the most wasted. A second can mean the deference between life and death, or in my case not mine but my mothers life. As she lay there here her head in my lap glass from are front window of are car one one single piece of glass stuck in her chest. Her hand still holding mine tight in her last few moments of life I look down to see her eyes slowly dulling as the life levees her. She still managed to get a few words out. And yet with those three simple words she has turned the whole situation around. Before I would have wanted to bring her back but now I see that if I truly love her the best thing I can do is let her go. And this entire revelation happened because she said three little words so simple so overused but even still looking into her eyes I could see she meant it with all her heart. She told me " I love you " I looked back down and with all the strength I could muster I whispered " I love you to mom always have and always will " I really did not think she heard me but the faint smile on her lips told me otherwise she had heard me and she knew that I loved her with all my heart. And then I felt her hand go limp and her eyes closed and I knew she was dead but no longer was I sad I knew she was in a far better place. And so I stood up and looked at are car I could still see the scorch marks on the top I knew who did this Zeus king of the gods. It is truly amazing what can happen in twenty seconds how a world can change. A life forever altered never to be the same. Some might take revenge. Some might turn dark. Me however well I never have been normal. My path was mine to choose. I will do my best to do what I can to keep peace in the world made of chaos. My name is Percy Jackson I am the Peace Keeper. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N so here is another chapter and if you are reading this please review it really helps. **

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **time skip seven years after the events of the first chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well to tell the truth my life really got interesting about seven years ago it kinda started like this.

As a young boy ,maybe thirteen years old, walked through the woods at night then all of the sudden a low growl stopped him in his tracks as a hellhound came out of woods and walked up and bowed to the boy. A voice rising acted from the gullet of the hound." My lord , we were doing as you instructed when we were attacked by the hunters only myself and a few others made it out alive." The boy nodded and replied, " Alright go get the others I will meet you back at the meeting place." He nodded and ran off. The boy stood there waiting for them, after all a hunter always goes after its prey. It did not take long for them to arrive. They all ran in at top speed but stopped dead in there tracks when they saw me. They all drew there bows when they young goddess sneered and said, " What are you doing here boy." There it was that legendary pride i have herd so much about well maybe it is time to knock her down a notch or two. "Well I could ask you they same thing I was here first after all girl." The look on her face was quite funny, her face turned red with rage. Her hunters shoot arrows at me but I simply disappeared into the shadow and appeared behind them and said." Really that is the best you got because that was pretty sad, well I guess some people are just rude." " Well you don't seem like the most polite person ever." She replied snidely. Oh getting a bit angry thought the boy well maybe I can have a little fun with this. So the boy said." well at least i don't go around killing people's friend's." she looked startled and confused and asked ."What do you mean?" she still did not get it, I guess I need to help her out a bit ."That pack of hellhound's you just killed did they do anything wrong, no they did not a thing wrong but because of your pride you thought because they were hellhound's that they wear evil so you thought that you were justified in your actions when in fact you are just as evil if not more so!" She tried to cut in but I was on a role."You truly think yourself better than everyone else in fact I bet that you don't even know the amount of heartbreak and grief you have caused. Think about it Artemis, how many wives have you made widow's how many sons how many daughters have you made orphan's tell me goddess. How many family's have you destroyed because of your own pride you may think yourself a heroin but you are just as much of a villain as your father." I started walking away but stopped when she spoke up. " Who is your godly parent." I turned halfway and said. "I will give you one hint. You give him all of your worst and most feared monsters every day, you send a monster to him, we both gain strength so tell me goddess who do you think my father is?" She looked at me with confusion and then she turned white as snow she whispered." No he has not had a child in century's the last one••••••• ."Yes" I said interrupting her thought process. " He nearly destroyed 33.3% of the earth I know but why bring that up, it was an accident after all but anyway I will be on my way."As he left no one tried to stop him at all. They were too much in shock but after a few minutes one of the younger hunters came to her senses and asked." Who was that boys

* * *

**A/N yep ending it there don't like will i guess you will have to follow the story to find out what happens next. And I would like to say thank you to chaos the creator 257**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys hows it going here is the chapter sorry it took so long crap happened and high school SUCKS but anyway hope you enyoy. **

* * *

**Hunters pov**

That boy's father is Tartarus one of the most powerful beings in the world of Greek mythology.

**Percy's pov**

As I walked to the meeting place I still can't get over how much fun it messing with the hunters of Artemis and the goddess herself. But beside that I need to know if Drake completed the mission. As I arrived I saw about seven hellhounds dang I thought those hunter took out ten of some of my best hounds I guess I need to get some more. Ugh I hate training new guys so cocky. But anyway I told Drake to give his report." The mission was successful but at great cost as you can see." he said and I nodded " bring the map to me please " I said. One of the hounds walked away and came back with what looked like a large piece of paper I took it from his mouth and spread it out on the table there lots of places marked on it I marked off one of them alright I thought only a few left here in New York. " Is Menendes still in control over in Arizona?" Drake nodded. " Well as long as we keep his weapons and drugs from him the people who he has been supplying will take him out for us, and plus it is sure helping are weapon situation for the ground troops. If you are a bit lost let me see if I can help you out well what we do is we go around the country and take out Mob Bosses, Drug dealers, and Slave Traffickers, and other things like that. So after that I went to my tent to get some sleep.

Time skip next day somewhere in Tennessee.

**Kias' pov**

It has been a good week so far my last shipment of girls came in with out a hitch and made a good three million dollars. But something strange has been happening lately my suppliers have not made there last few shipments I have talked to some of the my friends in the business they said the same thing. We think someone is targeting us so we have been moving from hotel to hotel never stoping I am just worried that sooner or later I'm going to end up with a bullet in between my eyes. But anyway I am simply just happy to sit back and drink some cheap vodka.

As I walk to the balcony siping on my vodka I stand there just letting the wind hit my face I hear something a slight flapping sound I look up to see a flag flapping in the wind. What on earth in a flag doing there I lean over to look at some of the other balconies to see if they had the same type of flag but none of the others did. Huh I thought that's wired but that made me think back to when I hired a long time ago.

**flash back**

"Well " my newly hired hit-man said " every hit-man has his thing like some of us like to do it quietly some will destroy an entire building just to kill one man. Me on the other hand I like to do things at a distance a sniper if you will. But the thing about us is you have to be prepared but one of the most important thing is the flag you see you put a flag near the person that you are gonna kill so you can know were the wind is blowing and things like that."

**flash back end**

My eyes widened in shook and before I could move every thing went to black and I knew no more.

**Percy's pov five minutes earlier **

"So" I said into my head set "is everything ready?" I heard a few " yes sirs in reply "alright John you are up" I could hear him walking down a hallway and knock on a door I saw Kias get up to answer the door when he got to the door he opened it to see a waiter standing there with a bottle of vodka Kias took the bottle and closed the door in his face. "We should kill the guy for not giving me a tip." I heard John grumble. I just sat there and watched as he stood there drinking his vodka "are you ready?" I herd three yes' "Trace are you ready?" "Just give me a few minutes." I was still watching Kias as he made his way to the balcony he stopped to just feel the wind I guess he closed his eyes for a moment then his face soured as if he was on a beach and a fly was bothering him. He looked at the flag in wonder for a moment then he looked at the balconies around him but did not see what he wanted." You need to be ready now Trace." Just a few more moments." he said Kias seemed to be sucked into a memory his eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. "Alright I'm ready." "ok" I said " on the count of three. One. Two. Three" as soon as I said that we fired. As I am firing I see Kias come back to realty in the same moment that my bullet hit his head. " Kill confirmed " I said and heard it repeated a few times I knew they were all dead. "Now that lades and gentleman is how you rid a city of it's top crime bosses in one go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and tell me if you did tell me if you did not.**


End file.
